Babybel
by Panshope
Summary: Emily looked at the cart and wondered if it would be acceptable for a grown woman, not to mention an FBI agent, to sit in it.


**A/N: Another little one-shot. Special thanks go to Emy-chan for her general helpingness :) **

**I do hope you enjoy ~ **

**

* * *

**

Emily Prentiss cut the engine and got out of her car, sighing deeply. She didn't know why she had ever agreed to this.

_'Yeah you do, she's blonde, got those beautiful blue eyes and not to mention you're totally in love with her.' _

Sighing again she locked the car before following the blonde media liaison. Why did she have to offer to come? Due to their hectic schedules they really hadn't had much time together out of work.

It all started when JJ said that she needed to get some groceries before they headed home so of course Emily couldn't get out of it this time.  
So now, here she was standing at the entrance of a supermarket. How she hated these places, full of people, crying babies and the old ladies with the shopping carts were the worst. You were more likely to get run over in there than in the parking lot, by an _actual_ car.

JJ looked over at the brooding brunette and chuckled. They had only been living together for a short while and up till now Emily had managed to get out of every grocery trip she had made.

"Come on you." she tugged on the profilers arm whilst steering the cart with the other.

"JJ do we have too? Can't we just go home and get take out?" Emily whined.

JJ gave her a pointed look. "Do you want me to get fat? Cause that'll happen if you insist on living on take out."

Emily pouted like a child who was just told they couldn't play with their favourite toy, crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde just rolled her eyes dramatically before walking into the store prompting her girlfriend to follow whether she liked it or not.

_'Right if this is going to happen it's going to be in and out. Quick.' _she mentally told herself before taking hold of the cart and pushing it instead.

Fifteen minutes passed and things had not gone as planned at all.  
Emily was standing in one of the isles, her arms leaning on the handle and her head resting on top. She never went shopping, she never needed to, even if she did they would most likely get a case and most of her food would have expired.

"Emilyyyy." came the singsong voice. "Could you get some ham please?" she grinned.

Looking around she took realised what isle they were in and picked up the closest pack of ham and chucked it in.  
JJ picked up a few things and strode over, placing them in the cart, secretly enjoying the fact that her girlfriend was hating this. She picked up what had been thrown in the cart making a note of what Emily might like but when she looked at the price her eyes widened.

"Emily."

"What?" she straightened up, afraid she had done something wrong.

"We're not paying eight bucks for some ham."

"Why not?" the brunette asked genuinely confused.

"Why not? Why not?" the blonde waved the ham as she spoke. "Because eight bucks for a few slices of ham is ridiculous!"

"It's not like I can't afford it."

"That's not the point. Browse, your suppose to browse." she put the ham back. "What did you do before we moved in together?"

"Picked a random isle, grabbed the first 5 things then left." she answered straight faced.

"You can't be serious?" JJ gave her an incredulous look.

When Emily didn't answer she shook her head and took the cart wheeling it away. "Go, wander, do something productive while I shop."

Five minutes later and Emily was bored as hell, they were now in the cheese section. JJ was at one end scanning the shelves and she was standing a little further down. Something on the bottom shelf caught her eye as she glanced down, an idea formed in her mind and she smiled. Grabbing the item she pulled it open and took out one of circle cheeses.

"Babybel huh? Lets see how well you fly." with the flick of her wrist and a little force the red object sailed through the air landing squarely in her cart. "Score!"

JJ heard something clunk and turned round to see if she could find the source of the noise but it was to no avail so she carried on. Emily threw two in quick succession which also landed in the cart. This time JJ raised an eyebrow, questioning the profiler. Dark eyes stared into blue ones out of defiance.  
Taking out another one she threw it but this time it was caught by the feisty blonde who then made her way down the isle.

"Do you even want those?"

"Urh not really." she dropped the net in the cart.

Finally they were at the last stop before the cashier but even this was taking forever. The blonde had spontaneously decided she wanted some ice cream and had spent the last ten minutes staring at the freezers.

"Jenniferrrr."

"I'm deciding, shush." she absently waved her hand dismissing the brunette.

Emily looked at the cart and wondered if it would be acceptable for a grown woman, not to mention an FBI agent, to sit in it. They had been on their feet all day and she just wanted to sit down and relax while she had the chance.

Instead she walked over to the freezer and grabbed every type of Ben & Jerrys ice cream there was and piled them on top of the other items.

"Don't even try to fight me on this one."

JJ decided to not test her girlfriends wavering patience so settled on just following her to the checkout.

Once they had placed all their items on the belt and the cashier she felt slightly better, thinking that she was almost free and could go home and curl up in bed. That was until the cashier started to ring up their purchases . . . painfully slowly.

Emily huffed. "Could he possibly go any slower? It's like being served by a snail."

"Emily!" she gently swatted her arm. "Help me pack would you."

As JJ was packing the last bag Emily looked up and noticed a rather uncomfortable cashier trying to deal with a middle aged man who was obviously heavily intoxicated.

"Sir, could you please move back."

"But y-you h-have such a p-retty fa-ce." he managed to get out through hiccups.

"Sir, please move back."

Watching the line behind the man she knew none of the people were going to help out the poor girl sitting behind the cash register.

"Sir, I must insist that y-you. ."

Emily couldn't help but be annoyed that no one was helping. Suddenly an idea struck her, smirking she picked up the small object.

Something hard smacked him in the back of the head, ignoring it he continued to try and sweet talk the cashier. Again something hard hit him on the top of the head and this time her turned round just in time to be hit square between the eyes by a small red object.

"Oops."

JJ's ears picked up on the oops, oops what?

"Emily! What the hell are you doing."

"Well if he hadn't turned round he wouldn't have gotten hit in the face."

Squinting he made out the hazy figure of a dark haired woman who was holding another of what he had been hit by.

"YOU!" he pointed.

She whipped her head round facing the man and threw another babybel.

"That wasn't the necessary!" JJ exasperated.

"Sorry, reflex." she smiled sheepishly.

She walked over to the drunkard and flashed her badge. "FBI. Agent Prentiss, you're disturbing the peace so I will ask you kindly to leave."

"hahahaha. I'll leave when I want to." he punctuated the last three words with a poke to her shoulder.

Emily grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and slammed his face into the counter. "I guess a night in jail will sober you up."

JJ had her hand covering her eyes and shook her head at the embarrassment. This was just suppose to be _simple _grocery run but then again nothing about Emily Prentiss was simple.  
Once the brunette had cuffed the man everyone at the checkouts cheered. She gave a small smile and took him over to the security guards.

They made their way out to the car and started walking across the lot.

"That was kinda fun. So when is our next shopping trip?"

"I am _never _taking you again."

"But J-"

"Never."

* * *

**I'm not really sure about the ending, I just got the idea when I was walking around shopping earlier.**

**Oh and you'll be happy to know I'm working on another chapter for Paradox.  
I hope it doesnt flop haha.**

**But please review and give advice etc, I'm still new to this whole writing for TV shows thing. **

**And ty in advance :3  
**


End file.
